


Cooler Than Me

by Anoel



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you're cooler than me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooler Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to newkidfan for the beta.

Music: "Cooler Than Me" by Mike Posner  
Source: Glee S1  
Size: 25 MB AVI  
Download: [Cooler Than Me](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-CoolerThanMe.avi)

On Youtube:  



End file.
